borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Zer0's Skills – disappointing
I must say that I’m disappointed in Zer0’s skill tree. The “sniper” is supposed to be proficient in sniper rifles AND pistols, yet not one skill is directly related to pistols! I think this is a bad oversight on Gearbox. Frankly, I was happier with Mordecai’s Skill tree. I’ve never put skill points into melee perks, because I like to keep a distance when I kill, but with an entire skill tree dedicated almost exclusively to melee combat (in total 10 skills related to melee), I’m either going to have to change my playing style (not likely) or play as another character! Thoughts? Eh, Mordecai is not an assassin and Zer0 is not a hunter. While BL2 has much in common with the original, Gearbox has changed the characters a bit. Trying to play the BL2 characters like their BL counterparts will lead to disappointment.Pdboddy (talk) 21:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE melee Zer0. He is like a Lilith-Brick hybrid. I skill everything that gives me the best boost to melee damage and in solo play I tend to kill Badass enemies in one shot. Same goes for 2-player. In 3-4 player co-op I pick the weaker targets first, kill them all in one go of Deception, then finish off everything that has around 1/4 health with one blow (Badass, Bosses, Super Badass, GOD-iath, doesnt matter) and then hit the biggest remaining enemy in the back for a Deathmark. And I am neither Lv. 50 nor PT2.5 Circling around a tough enemy and constantly hitting him in the back can be a very efficient strategy as well if he is alone. My damage record so far is around 12.000K damage in one blow. No idea how I managed to do that though. I am starting to think it was two numbers overlapping but then again the melee damage you dish out is kinda random at certain points. Overall I think Melee-Zer0 is a great addition to any team. He clears out the weaker enemies in one go and finishes off the big ones, who would otherwise eat up tons of bullets and probably kill one or two teammates. Cocofang (talk) 11:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Zer0's skill tree is far better than Mordecai's, since all three sets make his action skill more useful. With Mordecai unless you actually threw a bunch of skillpoints at it, Bloodwing would just be "Oh, and have this shitty grenade 20 levels below me too" when you actually remembered you even had it. Evil Tim (talk) 12:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bloodwing was decent enough when it was upgraded to do six attacks and quickly re-readied again with a few well placed shots. But anyway, new game, new rules. I don't personally mourn the lack of pistol skills, because half the time I'm waving assault rifles with my assassin. And they're proving to be quite a lot of fun. :) -- WarBlade (talk) 14:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but what I mean is if you didn't specialise, you might actually forget you have an action skill as Mordecai because it was basically just a slightly useless homing grenade if you had no points in the Bloodwing tree, and all the other trees did was let you throw more of it. Even in the sniping tree Decepti0n becomes better with B0re. Evil Tim (talk) 14:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : I can't really give a 100% oppinion on Zer0, as I haven't personally played him just yet. But I can give my buddy's opinion. As when we co-op, he plays as him, and he tears crap up with that melee attack. He loves Zer0's play style to death. Abyss Raider (talk) 21:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I played with him to the end of Playthrough 1. He is quite weak, but is possible to overcompensate by investing in mainly in Cunning and up to B0re in Sniper. That way you can just drill bullets everywhere and make his Decepti0n worth. Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 13:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) His sniping skills are rad frankly I dont know what that guy is complaining about there, but my 2 cents on the class: a Melee build is not universally good, as there are too many situations where it is dangerous and weak. BUT when it does work it is absolute domination and Many Must Fall is basically hilarious. If you go hard enough and stack every melee damage boost it becomes fairly viable. Sniper is stronger in some hard fights--especially solo, but ultimately Bloodshed is way more fun, and why else are you playing a game!? (aside: what's with the Ninja Class mod, Ir0n Hand makes Infiltrator have more base damage) -Raisins (talk) 06:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Disappointing? Really? I'm nearly finished with him and I died rarely, compared to my Maya. I just stand back, snipe the critzone, reload(for +108%dmg- I love that skill+mod), rinse&repeat and stack up absurd high boni to my damage with the ascension-skill. I even oneshot badasses one or two levels above me, so no disappointment here! :D (btw: could anyone exlpain me why anyone would invest into b0re? How often is it possible to line up two enemies in a row and how are you supposed to crit? Noncrits are basically wasted time with snipers... --Wotemer (talk) 00:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) @Wotemer: Try lining up people when you are in deception. Its much easier when people are not shooting you. B0re only requires one point too and give a lot of bonuses as compared to other skills. Also, the highlighting of critical points can be useful for enemies whos critical points are not entirely apparent (eg. loaders & threshers). 02:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I found Zer0's skills were very useful. A blue-rarity shadow ninja class mod + 5/5 points in killing bl0w = 800% melee dmg on a 33% or lower health enemy, and combined with up to 650% melee dmg using deception results in 1450% melee dmg. Dissappointing? I defintely wasn't dissappointed when I was finishing off bosses in one hit. Bad sniper skills??? Getting a crit with the sniper gamechanger skill boosts your crits indefinitely if you can consistantly crit. I also feel that the cunning skill tree is often overlooked. Throwing 4 exploding kunais will often be enough to trigger killing bl0w. If you would take time to get to know his skills, you would realize that he is both a great team contributor, and a solo slayer. Mshiv97 (talk) 16:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) You're disappointed just cuz Zer0's got no pistol skills? Don't remember anybody saying he was supossed to be using pistols like Mordecai, myself... Zer0's all about snipin' and meleein'. If you want pistols, Salvador has a skill and class mod type that make him better with pistols and I think that might be the best it's gonne get. Androu1 (talk) 10:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC) You want to know whats dissappointing? Axton's skills. Far too many are focused on having broken shields and fight for your life. Even if im up close & personal w/ Zero, i prefer to have shields up at all times. These skills would have been a better supplement to Zer0's playstyle, since he gets hit w/ both melee and ranged more than any other character due to the close quarters nature of his skill. Mshiv97 (talk) 13:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I have played through with all the melee talents. Also along the way, I have added Law revolver and Law shield. This item set allows 100% melee bonus (only I have found in the game) and shield grants 1:1 healing from melee damage. This turns you into a tank. I use 23% extra health relic and have class item that adds 3 points to my already full iron hand talent. So I am basically stacking health and Melee damage. Yet with each killing blow, you heal yourself to full. Melee with the healing aspect lets you just keep going with almost no downtime. I would almost say this build falls into the relm of overpowered as the damage output is extremely high with all the talents and non stop, never reloading damage. This almost gets weaker in team battles with friends as sometimes they steal the kills and you are left helpless if you don't have Deception. Also flying enemies are very hard to kill quickly. I find myself bunkered down with a sniper rifle to kill swams of flying enemies. But if your enemy is on the ground, you own them. 04:39, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You really have to remember that Zer0 isn't Mordecai, he's a combination of Mordecai's sniping skills and Brick's melee skills. Hence his action skill being similar to Berserk, Execute giving you similar effects to Sting Like a Bee, etc. Evil Tim (talk) 08:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC)